Economy of Yarphei
The Yarphese economy is among the largest in the world, and holds a tiger economy and one of the highest growth rates in Asia. Government Role From 1994 to 1999, Yarphei promoted a socialist planned economy. Industries and trade were monopolized under the Vietnamese Liberation Army under Lưu Yăng Nhung. However, in 1996, Trầng Chúp Long seized the economy and imposed the Grand Yarphese Plan, which involved nationalizing the economy, splitting it into several communes which were expected to work together. The failure of this plan led to economic reforms. Currently the government plays only a small role in the Yarphese economy. It controls the education sector, and the various branches in the army. VLA representatives are required to monitor large businesses to prevent threats to the government, although this power is rarely exercised and usually put down. In addition, international trade is constantly monitored to ensure maximum benefits from tariffs. The government keeps control of Yarphese mint in Kuantan. It regulates the currency by funding a nation-wide program that allows people to exchange their money for gold. The amount of gold distributed is in a block with a worth equal to the current value of the amount of Huo given. This can occur in any major bank. Vietnamese Liberation Economists of Yarphei The Vietnamese Liberation Economists of Yarphei is a relatively small branch of the Vietnamese Liberation Army. It is a full-time branch, meaning that those in this branch do not have a place in the Air Force, Navy, or Ground Force. The VLEY is formerly associated with economic research. The entire reasoning behind the It was formed in 1992 to calculate the economic actions necessary to bring Yarphei to the world economic stage. It also dealt with the economic impact of the Yarphese March. The traditional leader of this branch is Lưu Yăng Nhung, but in 1996, Trầng Chúp Long decided to take power into his own hands. With his failure at the Grand Yarphese Plan and the conversion to capitalism, the economic research sector was reduced, and replaced with a new institution. With direct control on the economy released, a small amount of control was left to ensure that companies' actions did not pose a threat to the government, although this is rarely exercised. In addition to these powers, the VLEY controls the Yarphese mint in Kuantan, and the federal reserve as well as the federal budget. Taxation is changed almost monthly from 10% to 50% general tax, making this a very busy sector. The branch has an estimated 25,000 members. Development Yarphei has initiated development plans for many regions of Yarphei. These include: *The Khmer Redevelopment Initiative - plans to restore the Khmer areas to how they were under the Khmer empire hundreds of years ago. Cities are constructed to attract tourists and inhabitants. Dozens of large corporations are allied in these plans. *Revitalized Singapore - The already prosperous port in Singapore is being expanded upwards to encourage growth in the area. *Rise of Southern Thai Areas - These plans were aimed at converting the areas between Bangkok and Songkhla into modern industrial areas with a major service sector centred at Ngàytrược Port and Tranh Chup-yar City. Financial and Banking System All banks in Yarphei except the national bank in Bangkok are privately owned. The sector is dominated by large corporations that operate at a provincial to nationwide level. The banks provide funding for many major developments. Many banks are located on YAK's, floating markets used for economic purposes that attract tourists. Yarphei has five major stock exchanges, including SGX, the principal one, which is located in Singapore. Currency System :Main Article: Yarphese Huo The Yarphese Huo is the currency of Yarphei. It is tied to a standard of many objects in Yarphei, such as gold, rhodium, and basil. The currency is worth about US$0.133, the value of which is regulated by the government. Special precautions are taken to avoid inflation, so the currency deflates as the worldwide demand for Yarphese products increases. In addition, Huo coins are not permitted to leave the country except through diplomatic means sanctioned by the Vietnamese Liberation Army. Tax System The Yarphese government has imposed an income tax since 1999. The income tax varies between 10% and 50% and is the VLA's principal form of revenue. Revenue is then distributed to lower levels such as cities and provinces. In addition, there are often large tariffs placed on incoming goods. Agriculture :Main Article: Vertical Agriculture (YPGN) Agriculture is highly advanced compared to the rest of the world due to the application of vertical agriculture and hydroponics. The ability to produce many products in a small space has led to the decline of rural farming, which is nevertheless vibrant. Yarphese agriculture spans the entire country, and is run by several corporations. Main exports include rice, basil, tomatoes and spices. In addition, some of these have been biogenetically engineered to improve taste, size, and ability to grow quickly. Animals raised mainly include bantengs and chickens, due to a continuing urge to use native animals. Energy and Natural Resources Yarphei has a very diverse energy system. Energy sources include nuclear fusion and fission, wind power, hydroelectric and tidal power, oil, and natural gas. Due to the large amounts of water in Yarphei, fusion and fission along with hydroelectric power have proven to be effective. Nuclear fusion and fission often pump water from the ocean, collect the salt, use the water for cooling, and purifying the water and distributing it to a nearby city. Hydroelectric plants are located along many of Yarphei's rivers and oceans. Five hydroelectric dams are located in Yarphei, four of which forms Tasik Kenyir, the largest artificial lake in Southeast Asia. Another is located in the Koh Kong province, on the Kah Bpow River. The dam is fashioned underground so that it does not disrupt the fish's migrational habits or harm excursions along the river. There are also three dams along the Mekong River, build in conjunction with the government of Cambodia. River-flow and tide plants are common throughout Yarphei, with the largest located in province 20 near the mouth of the Trang River. In addition, there are some oil and natural gas reserves which are used as power. Mineral resources are not plentiful in Yarphei. However, there are reserves of gold and tin located in certain regions. The Gulf of Thailand has large reserves of oil and natural gas in the Gulf of Thailand and the Andaman Sea. Industry and Manufacturing Industry is Yarphei's largest source of income and largest employer. Almost all major cities in Yarphei have large industrial complexes. There are a variety of productions, varying by cities. Due to the trade embargoes, Yarphei has been forced to be self-sufficient in productions. During the socialist era, the VLA sent the cities' population to work in factories. However, as the government became more conservative, people were encouraged into the services. Now, industry only slightly prevails over the services. Types of industries are as varied as the world, as the Vietnamese Liberation Army aims to combine self-sufficience with globalization. The main products are consumer goods, transportation, chemicals, and technology. Industry is dominated by many large Yarphese corporations. Services The service economy began to grow in 1999. Franchising was introduced and large corporations were set up. The retail and wholesale trade expanded quickly, with urban areas having a large amount of shopping malls, retail shops, restaurant chains and hotels. Tourism has played a large role in the economy of Yarphei. Many popular cities are included in the National Tourist Service, such as Singapore, Bangkok, and Saigon. The Yarphese government in 2006 allowed corporations to rent out natural landmarks to tourists. Labor Unemployment has never been a problem in Southeast Asia. However, it was found necessary that everyone in Yarphei should contribute to the work force. In order to completely destroy unemployment, the Yarphese government allowed people to freely set up corporations at no cost following the conversion to a military junta. Lưu Yăng Nhung mandated that everyone with ability to work was a member of at least one corporation, and not a member of two competing corporations. Forced labor camps were also constructed for the unemployed. Depending on several criteria, one sent to a forced labor camp could qualify for classes in a skill and eventual release. Science and Technology Science and technology have received serious attention since 2003, when the Asian Free Trade Agreement was formed. Government-owned technology was distributed among different corporations in order to increase competition in the field. Several large bodies operate research facilities in universities and other locations. Currently Yarphei's main technological advances are in the fields of hydroponics, transportation, and Weather Control. By selling the products of these advances, a large demand has arisen for cheaper products produced using these methods. Environment and Public Health The Vietnamese Liberation Army has a moderate policy on environmentalism. Environmental consequences are avoided whenever possible, due to public education on the subject. However, Yarphei has passed few environmental laws and corporations are not restricted to using environmentally-friendly technology. This is reflected in the decline of forested area in the Khmer areas and Malay areas of Yarphei. Nevertheless, efficient use of land has weakened environmental impacts. Public health has been an important concern in order to increase standard of living. Hygiene and good habits have also been stressed. Although remote villages find difficulty in access to services, most places have good public health. Pollution has been reduced by about forty percent since 1999, significantly improving quality of life in and around cities. Healthcare is provided by various hospitals, practices, and health care providers. Currently many trained doctors find themselves giving free examinations, but this has decreased in recent years as the standard of living increases. Doctors' place in society is also increasing significantly due to efforts by Cao Yăng Sêu, and the number of doctors in Yarphei has risen to over 2 million. Category:Concepts Category:Organizations Category:Yarphei